Unplanned parenthood
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Butch and Buttercup unexpectedly become parents and this is the hilarious journy through her pregnancy XD enjoy :) come on people give it a chance X3
1. Chapter 1

*I thought this would be absolutely hilarious :)*

*warning though this chapter is like the anxiety kills part XD*

( Prologue)

It happened before my eyes. My life was normal until the day I made the biggest mistake I've dealt with in my life. It started with a phone conversation and then a realization. I wasn't ready for this but it looked like I would have no choice about this.

Butch and I were going to have the biggest responsibility that a person could ever on their own lives comprehend.

( Buttercup pov)

"Butch I swear I am not sick! This has been going on since I last came over!" I yell at my boyfriend through the phone. "That was 4 or 5 weeks ago though?!" He said and that's when the wheels began turning in his head "Uuuhhhh Buttercup...didn't we have sex during that visit...and forgot...protection?" He asked nervously.

"No...no-no-no...fuck!" I facepalmed and came to a BIG realization. "How does one with chemical x test for pregnancy?" Butch yelled sounding very scared. "I don't know! That would mean I have to ask the professor!" I whine "wait god dammit I do have to ask the professor! He gonna kill us!" I say in worry.

"I don't wanna lose my dick!" Butch said almost crying. "What is everyone gonna think Butch? We're 19 years old!" I sat against my wall banging my head against it.

"Babe I think we should try a regular pregnancy test and if it does any help we can guess our situation... then inevitably tell the professor" he sighed dreading it. "He's my father butch!" I say in despair.

"I'll tell you what I'll have a friend go get you a damn pregnancy test and I'll fly over after she brings it here" he tried to sound soothing. "Okay...I have to face this...I love you Butch..." I say sighing hard.

"I'll see you soon...even if you are pregnant or not...I'll always stay with you...I love you too" he said very sincerely. "Thanks Butch...see you soon" with that we hung up.

"Buttercup are you okay? I thought I heard yelling?" Bubbles asked behind my door. 'You know what I have to tell someone right now before my head explodes and Bubbles will be the easiest so fuck it' I think seriously. "Bubbles come in I need to talk to someone before I pass out" I say anxiously. "What's wrong?" She asked peeking in my door.

I grab her and pull her inside and burst out crying. "Oh holy cow are you okay?!" Bubbles asked panicking it took me a good 30 minutes to reply. "Bubbles I'm in deep!" I say flailing my arms. "What's wrong? What did you do?" She blurted out curiously. "I think I'm pregnant!" I say shaking her. "WAIT WHAT?" She gasped covering her mouth.

"Butch is having someone get me a damn pregnancy test... I feel so stupid" I say crying again. "Shhh it's going to be okay Buttercup" Bubbles said hugging me. "Please don't tell anybody...I want to try the first option to try to find out myself..." I ask with a pleading look.

"Of course Buttercup this is your problem not mine! I would never speak of a situation like this without your permission" she said hugging me tighter "Explain how this happened?". "Well a couple weeks ago Butch and I forgot protection and didn't think this would happen... boy was I wrong..." I say scratching my head blushing.

"Well I don't think any less of you... at least we can afford it now" she smiled. I sigh feeling a little bit better "I knew telling you before everyone else was going to be a cusion to the fall" I hugged my blue sister.

"Buttercup I'm so touched..." she said with her hand on her heart. I hear my window and Butch was standing there looking at Bubbles like a deer caught in headlights. "Oh...hi... uh Bubbles" he said hiding the bag behind his back. "I already told her Butch..." I say seeing his face calm down.

"Hehe you guys messed up bad this time..." she smiled shaking her head. "We know" him and I say in unison. "Well give me the cursed future teller" I say to Butch who handed me the bag. This is why having a personal bathroom comes in handy. I go inside the bathroom and sigh, opening the box I stare at the test.

I go to my toilet and pull down my pants. I read the directions and pee on the stick. I take it out from the toilet I look at it in disgust. "Who ever came up with this shit is disgusting" I say setting it on the counter and pulling up my pants. I stare there looming over the sink watching the little screen thing that held my answer.

A few minutes later I see the dreaded plus sign and feel a very heavy weight in my chest. I grab it and exit the bathroom giving my nervous boyfriend the test to see for himself. "Oh...shit" he said collapsing on to my floor. "Like I said I will leave telling the professor and everyone else to you guys" Bubbles said as she got up and left closing the door.

"How will we tell them Butch?" I say sitting next to him. For the first time in his life he took the responsibility card "I will ask Bubbles to call everyone here tonight because hiding it is gonna make it worse" he said hugging me.

I nod still in shock from the event that just went down. He got up kissing my head and lifting me up on my bed "I'll be right back baby..." he gave me the most comforting smile.

He left the room and I felt my heart pounding in my chest. Well I had to tell everyone at least Bubbles was accepting of the situation and made it less stressful to get everyone together.

A couple minutes pass and Butch re entered the room giving me a nod. "Everyone will be here in 20 minutes babe...I'm scared but I'll be your back bone for this one" he said sitting next to me. I finally had the chance to let it sink in with him here. I hug him and start crying, he put his arms around me I felt him get emotional but hold back.

I stopped crying 15 minutes later and I feel him massage circles into my back. "I think we should go downstairs and wait for my brothers..." he said seriously. I nod and we get up, he takes my hand as we exit my room.

We go downstairs and see Blossom on the couch with a book. "Oh hello Butch what a surprise to see you here" she suspiciously looked from me to him. The door bell rings and Bubbles flew down the stairs answering it. "Hey guys thanks for coming over on such short notice..." Bubbles said hugging Brick and Boomer as they stepped inside.

"Brick baby.. Boomer... what are you doing here?..." Blossom asked standing up in surprise. "Bubbles please go get the professor.." Butch asked in a very serious manner, making everyone look at him like an alien. Butch was never this serious and everyone knew it.

"Buttercup what's going on?" Blossom's eyes were wider than Big Billy. "I'm here! What's everyone doing here!" The professor said in shock as him and Bubbles stood at the lab entrance.

"Everyone please sit in the living room..." I drone out sitting on the love seat, Butch sat beside me with my hand in his. Everyone rushed in and sat down noticing me clutching something.

"Buttercup what are you holding?" The professor asked sitting in the chair exactly next to me. I hold my hand out to him and he lays out his hand ready to take it. I drop the pregnancy test into his hand and he takes it scanning it.

"Buttercup..." he sounded shocked "are...you...pregnant?" He sounded like he was in complete disbelief. "What?!" Everyone said jaws dropping. "...yes" I say clinging on to Butch before I passed out.

To be continued

*dun dun duuun left you with a cliff hanger in this chapter 0.0*

*lucky for you I'm uploading chapter 2 around the same time :)*


	2. Chapter 2

*Here are the reactions of the family :)*

( Buttercup pov )

"Buttercup...I'm very disappointed in you...but as your father I will stand by you..." the professor said sighing heavily. "Wait green girl is knocked up?" Brick said in confusion. "Yes I am Brick..." I say looking at Blossom. "Sis you are an idiot..." she smiled sheepishly at me.

"I know..." I sigh and see Boomer with a dumbfounded look. "Holy shit Butch is a fucking dad!" Boomer yelled, Brick and Boomer looked at him with amusement. "That is some damn news I'll say" Brick chuckled looking at his green brother.

"Buttercup and I need to be alone to discuss what needs to change before the kid is born" Butch said getting up and carrying me from the couch. "Isn't that how you knocked her up? During alone time?" Brick asked slyly.

Butch flipped him off and took me upstairs. As soon as we entered my room I let out the biggest sigh in relief. I sit with him on my bed "what will be the living situation?" I ask him. "I will still have my stuff at my house and will be mostly staying with you until we get a place of our own...I think having both here and my house will be much more stress free for you" he smiled making me smile back.

"That sounds nice" I say looking into his eyes. I kiss him and he kissed back instantly. "We will need so much fucking supplies... good thing you don't have a lot of shit..." Butch said staring at the huge empty amount of space in my room. "Yeah it would be different if I did" I sigh. I hear a knock at my door "come in..." I say seeing the professor enter giving me a sympathetic look.

"Buttercup please come to my lab with me...I need to see how far along you are" he smiled nodding towards downstairs. We get up and explain the living situation and what we will be doing while we walked to his lab.

When we get there he had me lay on an examination table. I look to see the other couples hanging out by the door watching what was going on. The professor exposed my stomach and used a ultra sound gel sqeezing it on me.

"Ooh that's freaking cold" I say feeling myself stiffen. "Okay Buttercup since you are a being of chemical x I must used a special machine to give you an ultra sound" he said, I nodded "now relax while I do this" he finished. I tried to believe me but it was difficult. "Blossom! Bubbles! Come help Butch calm your sister" he said pointing to them. Bubbles rushed beside me and started petting my head. Blossom stood on the other side taking one of my hands, while Butch held the other.

I relax finally and the professor began his work. I feel him move something around on my stomach and heard Bubbles gasp. I look at the screen and see the developing baby which looked more like a small blob.

"You are by the looks of it about 5 weeks along" the professor said in astonishment "You are lucky you are a very likable person Butch" he smirked making Butch look away blushing. "Woah that's so weird!" Boomer said looking at the screen in fascination.

"That is a first stage embryo Boomer" the professor explained to him. "An embre what?" Boomer asked is confusion making everyone laugh. "Never multiply" Butch said to his brother facepalming. "You already started" Brick said chuckling.

"Can I get up now? This is hurting my back" I say looking at everyone uncomfortably. "Yes you may...here" he said handing me a cloth tho wipe my stomach off. I wipe it off and get up shuddering in disgust.

"That gel is freaking gross..." I say standing up. "Get used to it because you will be getting plenty more ultra sounds until you deliver" Blossom smirked. "Oh Yay..." I say very sarcastically I then felt my stomach beginning to churn "Fuck Butch I need something to throw up in..." I give him a pained look.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" He yelled picking me up and rushing me to the nearest bathroom. He held my much longer hair back as I threw up. I see Blossom at the bathroom door looking at me knowingly. "What's that look for?" Butch asked as I threw up again. "She is going to be so moody during all this..." Blossom said nervously.

"Oh god why!" Butch said dramatically. "Fuck you *throws up* asshole" I say my breathing felt like daggers. "And think of who's hand she'll be crushing during delivery" she continued knowing it would freak out Butch (yes it was working!).

"Oh god! Dammit this is so much!" Butch said sounding like he was about to cry. "Blossom please stop freaking out my man child!" I glare at her which probably looked terrifying because she looked very scared.

I stand up almost falling over. Butch put my arm over his shoulder and walked me to the couch in the living room where everyone else was but the professor.

"Oh my god Blossom we're going to be aunties!" Bubbles yelled. Her and Bloss both hugged each other screaming in excitment. "Fuck why are you screaming?" I ask in annoyance. My head hurt from throwing up.

"Please don't piss her off" Butch pleaded knowing me. I yawn making everyone look at me as I sit with Butch cuddling him to try and block out everything. "I need a nap after today..." I look at him expectantly. He sighed smiling and got up picking me up from the couch.

"Brick...can you get some things from your house... I'm guessing that Butch will be here for a very long time" Blossom said crossing her arms looking at us as we go up the stairs.

I feel Butch open my door and set me on the bed. "Okay I'm going to get you a bucket for easy access to puke your brains out" he said leaving as I feel myself falling asleep.

(Butch's pov )

Oh my god I'm going to be a damn father... I am looking for a bucket for my sick pregnant girlfriend. I feel someone tap my shoulder, it's Boomer. "Dude...I'm going to be a fucking uncle" he said smiling at me. "Townsville can't know until Buttercup is 20 next month..." I say in panic.

"Shit you're right! I'll tell everyone!" He said flying downstairs. I find the bucket and enter the sleeping Buttercup's room. I put it near her and lay down next to her.

'I hope everything is going to be okay during this long wait...and after it' I think watching out the window.

To be continued

*there you go chapter 2 :)*


	3. Chapter 3

* Here is where the funny comes in full ^-^*

( Buttercup pov )

I wake up to Butch holding me, not as tight as usual but it was nice. I feel something intense build inside my abdomen and all of a sudden I hear myself let out a very LOUD fart.

"Oh god! Your ass was right against me!" Butch yelled and I hear a thud. I look to see him on the floor covering his nose. "Dude that shit stinks!" He said getting up and opening the window.

"I'm sorry...since I've been pregnant that has been happening...a lot" I laugh when he gives me the most pathetic stare. "I have to deal with this for the rest of your pregnancy! You're only in the first trimester! You'll turn this room into a gas chamber!" He said dramatically pinching his nose and fanning his hand.

"Hey are you guys up" Brick asked entering my room "Oh fuck what died in here" he grabbed his hat off his head to cover his face. "Buttercup just ripped one...HARD" Butch cried putting his shirt over his face.

I roll my eyes and get up pushing past Brick and heading downstairs. "What's all the commotion up there?" Blossom asked curiously peaking out from the kitchen. "Your damn sister has an ass compatible to ww2 nerve gas" Brick said from the top of the stairs.

"Hahaha" I hear Boomer laugh from the couch. "Ww2 nerve gas...okay" she said really slowly. "Do you feel better sis?" Bubbles asked from beside Boomer. "Actually yeah I do" I smirk at Butch who still had his shirt over his face.

I go into the kitchen and find some food on the table. *grrrr* my stomach growled very audibly. "Eat something Buttercup" Blossom giggled and pointed to the food. I don't know why but I wanted to eat everything there. I grab a plate and stack one of everything on the plate.

"Jesus...are you hungry Buttercup?" Butch laughed sitting beside me with a plate of bacon. "Mmhmm" I try to reply with a full mouth.

"And to think this is ONLY the beginning of what will be a long journey..." Blossom said shaking her head. "Hey Bubbles...Blossom...I was wondering if you wanted to do the baby shopping with me? when the time to do that comes..." I look back and forth between them.

"Oh my gosh yes" Bubbles squealed jumping up from the couch. "That would be pretty fun..." Blossom said smiling. "What would I do babe?!" Butch asked feeling left out. "You'll help me with moral support and tons of cuddles you doofus" I smirked.

"So I get to deal with your hormones for a good 7 or 8 months" he sighed heavily. "God Butch you make it sound like it's torture" I glare at him.

"Ahhh" he got up hiding behind Blossom.

I feel that familiar feeling in my stomach and run to the bathroom. I throw up and hear Butch yell "Oh shit here we go" and run into the bathroom.

"God how long will...uh *throws up* this fucking last" I whine hanging my head over the toilet. "Let's hope it goes by quickly..." Butch muttered. "It may stop during the second trimester or go on the whole pregnancy...it depends on the woman" Blossom called from the kitchen.

"God fucking dammit I hope it's the latter" I shudder and threw up again. I feel Butch rub my back, which I internally think him for. I got up from the toilet and stumbled to the couch face planting on it.

I feel Butch move my legs and sit down placing them on his legs. "I wonder how Butchie boy will be as a dad" Brick said poking fun at him. "I am sure I will be a grade A dad!" Butch said proudly. "You can't even handle me let alone a baby" I grumbled into the couch.

Everyone started laughing at him. "Hey you dicks you aren't on a one way trip to fatherhood show some fucking faith in me" he pouted.

The rest of the day was me on that couch. Butch actually fell asleep on the couch during that time and Boomer and Brick were screwing with him bad. In permanent marker they wrote "I'm gonna be a baby's bitch" "father child" and my personal favorite "personal shit smeller" all over his face.

When he got up he gave us a suspicious look. I tried but failed to hold back my laughing. "What do I have something on me?" He asked touching his face. He got a little smear of marker on his hand and got up running to the bathroom.

"Oh you mother fuckers!" He yelled from the bathroom and stomped out looking at the culprits. "You dicks! I'm going through a midlife chrisis and you plaster it on my damn face!" He pointed to his face in hysterics.

"Go wash it off in the shower Butch" I roll my eyes as he huffed and went to the bathroom. "There goes his serious demeanor" Brick chuckled. "You guys better not do that to him when the baby is here because he'll probably murder you both" I smirk yawning after.

I get up and go upstairs, I needed another nap. I lay down and fall asleep as soon as I hits the pillow.

(Butch pov )

God those dicks did that to me after the emotional bullshit Buttercup and I went through! Shame on those inconsiderate pieces of shit! Yes I'm being childish with a baby on the way, but come on!

It took me a good half hour to get that shit off my face. The only good thing about it was that Buttercup got a laugh, but that's it! I groan in annoyance at my dumbass brothers.

I leave the bathroom and see Buttercup no longer in her spot on the couch. I raise a brow in question "where is my preggers?" I ask my douche Bros.

"She went upstairs probably to sleep" Bubbles chimed. At least she's helpful! "I'll be right back guys I gotta go get something" I say flying out the door.

I was gonna pull the mushiest most adorable shit possible because I loved that woman with all my heart. That's right bitch I'm getting promise ring for Buttercup! I also was going to buy her that new wrestling DVD that she was wanting to get.

It would be in my greatest interest to be on my spouse's good side for this entire process.

To be continued

*XD I loved writing this*


	4. Chapter 4

*that last chapter was fucking gold XD*

*Butch gives Buttercup the promise ring here :) also things get sexy x3*

( Buttercup pov )

I wake up from my afternoon nap and find Butch looking at me intently. He had a huge smile on his face "please don't fart... because I have gifts for you" he kissed my forehead.

"What is it" I smile as he hands me 2 wrapped items, one big and one small. "Open the big one first" he has that excited spark in his eyes that we got when we were kids. I open it and squealed making Butch beam. It was wrestling legends on DVD and he knew I wanted it. "Now open the second one" he said with love in his eyes.

I open it and it looked like a ring box, I raise a brow and open it. I gasp and look at him, I was a emerald and a lime and forest green diamond pattern...our colours.

"Buttercup Utonium as the love of my life and mom to my unborn child do you promise yourself to be mine in the future?" He asked me looking into my eyes. "Yes Butch I will wear this promise ring as a symbol of my love" I kiss him happily.

*1&1/2 months later*

"Babe I need chocolate! I need and I mean NEED some fucking chocolate!" I'm beside Butch poking him over and over. "Boom...can you please get my girlfriend chocolate from the convenience store" he hands him a $10. The morning sickness was almost gone, but replaced by a big appetite. "...fine but you owe me!" He pouted and left.

"Yay I get chocolate!" I say sitting on Butch who wrapped his arms around me. His brothers came by everyday, sometimes staying and sometimes not,Butch he's been here with me the entire time. "Hey Butch" I poke his chest. "Hmm" he looked at me, he's been really relaxed lately. "Do me" I turn to face him still on his lap. "Well..." he looked at me raising a brow. "Do me! Do me!" I bounce on him, I don't know why my hormones have been making me act a little kid like, Butch found this hilarious.

I laugh as he picks me up from couch his hands on my butt. "Where are you two going?" Brick asked as he and Blossom entered the door, returning from a date. "Do you really want to know?" Butch smirked, making both reds shake their heads. He walked up the stairs and into my room, sitting me on the bed while he shut and locked my door.

"Are you gonna be a horny preggers too now? Not that I'm complaining..." Butch asked watching me take off my shirt thankfully I wore no bra. I nod "now get the fuck over here and DO ME!". He chuckled and walked over to me pushing me so I laid on my back. I tug at his green shirt impatiently, he shook his head at me with a smirk and took it off.

"Your boobs grew again" he said lustfully as he kissed and sucked his way down my upper body. "Mmmm Butch" I arch into his lips "no foreplay today just fuck me". I hear him let out a seductive chuckle "as you wish babe" he said taking off my jeans and underwear. I watch him remove his with intense anticipation.

"I wish you were this fucking eager all the time" he said getting ready to enter me. "Just put it in already" I whine and then yelp in surprise from him thrusting into me without hesitation. Oh my god it felt heavenly.

The room fills with moans from me and grunts from him. It was like that for a good 30 minutes, and I already orgasamed a good 4 times. He finally finished and flopped next to me on my bed. "Thank you..." I chuckle tiredly cuddling him "This is probably why you got me pregnant...you have a knack for sex".

He smirked at my comment "Ain't hard to practice when my woman is you". I playfully slap his arm making him laugh. I hear a knock at my door making me groan in annoyance "yeees?" I say in a tired voice. "Do you want your chocolate or not!" Boomer yelled impatiently.

"Oh oh yes!" I say looking at Butch expectantly. He laughed picking up his boxers from the floor and slipped them on. He unlocked the door and opened it, I see Boomer blushing and covering his eyes "BC...you might want to cover your boobs" this made Butch look at me. I cover my chest "Where's my chocolate!" I ask and spot the bag "Butch bring it here! Please!".

He grabbed the bag thanking Boomer and closed the door again. As soon as it was in reach I grabbed the bag and looked through it. I pick some milk chocolate and start chowing down, then looking at an amused Butch who had sat on the bed and was watching me. "What?" I ask my mouth full of chocolate.

"You're too cute for words" he smiled climbing up next to me and putting an arm around me. "You and the girls should start getting this room ready for the baby" he sighed petting my hair. "Yeah I should talk about that with my sisters later" I snuggled up to him.

*2 hrs later*

"Hey Blossom.." I call to my sister who was at the stove, from my spot at the kitchen table. "Yes Buttercup?" She smiled as she put the chicken in the oven. "We should do some shopping to prepare for..*points to my stomach* this" as soon as those words left my mouth I hear a girlish squeal. Bubbles entered the kitchen bouncing like she usually does when she is excited.

"We're shopping for the baby tomorrow?!" Bubbles had that twinkle in her eyes. "Not too much though, because we got to wait for the gender reveal in the next few months" Blossom warned "plus we also can get tons of items from the baby shower I'm planning". "You're already planning my baby shower?..." I ask facepalming at her obsessive planning.

"Yes I am! It's gotta be done be somebody!" She had a point, I was too easily frustrated by that shit. "Good point..." I say looking around for my boyfriend, I pout when I don't see him. "Looking for me?" I hear him for the top of the stairs. "Yes! Come here!" I say ushering him to me. He slid down the railing and entered the kitchen sitting next to me.

"Yes Butterbuns?" He smiled looking me in the eyes. "I've decided I would take you with us shopping...we'll need the extra hands..to think of it all the guys should come" I say looking at the two other boys who were fighting over the remote, they stopped to look at me. "Why do we gotta go?! That shit sounds boring!" Boomer said pouting. "Because if you don't I'll be very, very, VERY annoyed..." I give them a glare watching their eyes widen.

"I wouldn't fuck with a super powered pregnant chick..." Butch said smirking at his now terrified brothers. "Boomer it looks like we have no choice" Brick said with annoyed expression. "Brick...be nice" Blossom said while giving him a look. He sighed and pouted like Boomer.

To be continued :)


	5. Chapter 5

*continuing this story :) enjoy the shopping trip in this chapter*

(Buttercup pov)

The boys were bored, but Bubbles looked like she was in heaven. It was my baby and it looked like they were more excited then I was. Bubbles ran to every shelf dragging me with her "oh oh oh BC you should totally get this crib! It's so cute!".

I looked at the cursed thing, it was white with frills and lace, totally not my thing. I look at the black crib beside it with a sheer black canopy and for some reason feel a pull inside me, like I had to buy it. "I want this one" I say and point to it, Butch came to investigate the crib. "Yeah I like it too" he said and I smile, I totally had to get it if Butch liked it.

He grabs a box with the parts in it, good thing the boys came. Bubbles continued to drag me and stopped abruptly making me crash into her. "What the fuck!" I say looking at her stunned expression as she stared at something. "Oh no..." I hear Blossom say and I finally saw what Bubbles was staring at "Oh great" I say sarcastically. In front of us was an entire display of stuffed animals, like hundreds, no possibly thousands of them.

Bubbles let out an ear piercing squeal and jumped up and down still holding on to me, I think I got motion sickness because I swear I almost hurled. The way I was literally lifted off the floor like a rag doll didn't help. I felt someone pull me from the excited blond, so I turned around to see it was my boyfriend who looked like he was either annoyed or in pain, I couldn't tell.

Bubbles here was a stuffed animal collector, or more like obsesser because she had over 300. Like a kid in a candy store Bubbles filled a cart full of them and bought everything she could fit in that cart. She said she "didn't want to over do it" to which I coughed "bullshit" making Blossom glare at my swearing in a child friendly store.

Yeah I can handle the whole being a mom thing, but I don't think I could stop swearing it just wasn't in me (He he that's what she said) And Butch, yeah him not swearing was unheard of as well. We got a crib, high chair, playpen, diapers, feeding supplies, breast pump for after breast feeding, changing table, swing ect. Just the basic shit.

I got to watch the hilarious attempts to try and fit it in the car with Bubbles... problem. "Why did you have to get these!" Brick said after the third attempt of trying and definitely failing to close the trunk. I had to call the professor, who gave Bubbles the look as we put all her beloved stuffed animals in his car. Let's bring up her total to probably 700, because the entire process took 10 minutes.

*29 minutes later*

When we got home Butch insisted that he set everything up. So here I was laying on my bed watching the DVD Butch bought me as he was putting everything together. "Oh god dammit!" He yelled as he flipped trough the instructions over and over "this shit is a like fucking Rubix cube!" He pouted throwing it to the floor.

I sigh rolling my eyes "Brick your brother needs a little help, he's starting to throw a tantrum" I say the last part with a smirk. "Fuck you woman I ain't a kid!" He said slouching in defeat as Brick came in looking amused. "Butch, you're using the wrong tools for this" he said getting everything he needed and building it all in under 20 minutes. "Dammit I have to get shown up by my hot head ginger of a bro!" Butch pouted sitting next to me. "Thanks Brick" I say as he leaves waving in acknowledgement at my thanks. I couldn't help but internally laugh, yes this will be the father to the life growing inside me.

I decided to set everything up, I'll admit it now my room looked less empty and lonely. "Butch stop pouting" I say continuing to smirk. He stuck his tongue out at me and took out his laptop computer. I decided now that a nap sounded like an amazing idea and that Butch was now going to be a good pillow.

I climb into my bed and get myself comfortable laying my head on him. I couldn't help but look at his computer screen before I dozed off, he was looking up tips on how to be a good dad. Inside I was happy, I didn't expect him to really be this serious about this.

"Butch you don't need that" I mumble tiredly. "Why do you say that? We both know im a train wreck" He asked curiously. "So am I, but I know because I know that when the time comes that you will be an amazing father in your own special weird way" I say yawning.

"Wow... you have way to much faith in me" the chuckled putting an arm around me. "I'll take my chances" I mumble feeling myself fall asleep. Before I lost conciousness completely I feel his hand grip me a little more.

To be continued

*XD lols this was pretty funny*


	6. Unexpected ultrasound

this was the first request to be updated :) anymore and I will gladly give it a go! Thanks for being loyal readers guys! And now on with chapter 6! Yes jigsaw1234 this was for you lol*

(Buttercup pov)

It was a week until I would be entering the halfway point of the second trimester of my pregnancy (about 5 1/2 months) , although I felt bigger than i should have been. I asked the professor for an earlier checkup on this because I no longer felt like I was carrying a baby, it felt like I was carrying a couple of bricks inside me. The professor then looked at the screen with a perplexed look and I decided to have a look too. "Why does it look like a whole different image?" I said in worry. "Oh buttercup... this isn't anything thing to worry about!" The professor smiled nervously. "What dad?" There was now suspicion in my tone. He sighed wnd finally told me "I will say that they look fine..."... you mean i am a vessel carrying not just one baby..." it started out quiet "how many is"they" in my body right now?!" I got a little bit louder. He looked down before saying "three..." and that's when i lost my mind.

"Good bye sleep! It's over" i said flopping onto the pillow of the examination table. "WHAT!!!!!!" I heard Butch before I saw him. "Three... three... three!!!! THREE FUCKING BABIES!!!!!? Am I that potent?! " Butch moved so quickly i almost couldn't follow the movement. "You have super powers, and superpowered siblings... how bad could it be? Plus you bought a very spacious crib, so all three can fit..." The professor slowly tried to creep away from us shocked parents to be. "No you don't!" I grabbed his arm. "You are telling me what this will do to my body!" I had the determined look that scared the professor. I the Green Puff was determined to figure out what was happening to me, and what the after-effects of this pregnancy would be. the professor reluctantly looked down and gave a even more nervous smile " well you see Buttercup ... You are not fully human... So I don't know what will happen... because you are the first Chemical X being to become pregnant..." he wasn't to ready for the ultimate questioning rage from me . " holy crap I'm pregnant with not one but three babies and you don't even know what's going to happen to me?!" I started to feel faint and felt him begin to sooth me like he did when we were kids. "Buttercup, this is about the time when you should start trying to figure out how you are going to give birth. even if it changes, during that time we want a game plan of how this is going to happen if there is no complications." The professor said nursing his arm after I let him go.

"She'll be fine..." Blossom came into view. "What?" The three of us said simultaneously. "You will actually heal faster from this than the average person, remember? We're able to heal from anything, no scars or anything from doing things much more dangerous than giving birth. It's funny that you didn't figure out that, maybe because you're under stress from this." Blossom's logic soothed me. "That is definitely one of the reasons I'm so happy for your giant brain..." I said smiling. She nodded and smiled "now come on, because dinner is ready" she headed upstairs.

It was a different situation now, i wasn't going to have only one. It formed a ton of unanswered questions about it in my mind. I was happy that they were fine, but I had more shopping to do. later on I went by the store to pick up two more high chairs and baby swings, it was different having to buy three of everything. I started to worry, Butch and I were going to be first-time parents to not just one baby. it was good to know that I had siblings and father that were willing to be there for me.

the town already knew that I was pregnant, finding it out right when I turned 20. when I walk down the street everybody kept staring at me, they weren't used to seeing one of their beloved Powerpuff girls with a baby belly. I hated the attention and I always did, I never liked being on news reports, or TV shows, or even blog posts. on the town found out I was pregnant it was about a story and not about my well-being. later on that evening I found myself flopping onto my bed oh, I had picked up a nice little body pillow to help me sleep comfortably. the farther along I got the more uncomfortable sleeping got , this cause some tension between me and Butch. when I lost sleep I got cranky, I hadn't really gotten out of the house in a while. I spent most of the days up in my room, doing nothing but research on my upcoming journey of becoming a mother. I was continuously moping around my room, after a while of flopping on my bed I looked at the doorway to see Butch standing there giving me a look. " what's wrong Butch?" I asked him, he continued to look at me like that.

" BC, you're miserable... We need to get you out of the house... Why don't we go on a date or something?" he had genuine concern in this voice, I started to actually consider what he was saying. however, the thought of everybody staring at me wasn't exactly a turn on into leaving the house. that's when I noticed that we were not alone, Bubbles walked in from the hallway. " hey guys, Boomer and I are going on a date tomorrow. why don't you guys come with? it'll get you both out of the house." Bubbles suggested. the thought of it being more than just me and Butch made it easier to figure it out, so I decided that that sounded like the perfect idea.

" you know what Bubbles that actually sounds like a good idea hey, why don't we do that Butch ?" when I spoke, Butch smiled. he nodded at me and turn to my sister, letting her know what he thought. " you're right babe, Bubbles' ideas sounds great." he said coming over to me and sitting down, gently massaging my leg. I looked at him with a loving gaze before nodding at my sister. She nodded and went to tell Boomer, who actually agreed on us going with them. " all I say is please be ready by 5 p.m. tomorrow , okay?" she said to us and we both nodded.

when I went to bed I couldn't help but think, because I hadn't been out anywhere other than the baby store for a couple of months. I was used to being cooped up in the house, how would I handle being a public this pregnant? I just hoped nobody pissed me off during our double date with Bubbles and Boomer.

-* I know it's been forever since I've posted on this profile, for that I am incredibly sorry to all the loyal readers that have been deprived of my work. I will be updating sweet sugar and deadly poison, beaches and green, All Summer Long oh, and to trust again. any other stories you want an updated please either PM me or leave it in the reviews. Thanks for reading!*


End file.
